


Galway Guy

by its_Ace121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Axel's irish, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Ace121/pseuds/its_Ace121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas gets lost in Ireland country side while on a school trip. Then along comes Axel to point him the right direction...<br/>(Based on the film/novel P.S. I love you and the song Galway girl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galway Guy

Roxas didn’t mean to get lost, but he started walking just to get away from the group to breath and enjoy the countryside. Saw that not far from where his hotel was a national park, so off he went. But it had been three hours and his converse had started to pinch. The bitter wind was biting at his nose even the fact that it was late spring and it was still this cold baffled Roxas. Even with the bitter chill running through Roxas’ bones, he sucked in a deep breath looking at the landscape before him. 

The towering green mountains that stood strong hundreds of miles away from him and the green plains where smalls farm could be seen. He couldn’t believe how breathtakingly beautiful it all was. How fresh the air was out here, how it tasted like salt and smelt of grass, he couldn’t get enough. At that moment the blond had realized he’d fallen in love for the first time, with a country so far away from his own had stolen his heart and he didn't think he could leave. 

So he stood and looked out beyond on the side of that narrow old road, short stone walls lined the left side. Some of it crumbling but most of it stood with ferns growing in between its cracks even that small sight made Roxas smile. Sucking in a heavy breath he turned to begin his trudge back to town to only realize he was lost, stopping he looked down at his map as he tried to figure out which direction to go.  _ Maybe North? Or was that way south? What direction was North anyway?  _ Sighing in defeat Roxas slumped and decided to admire the scene some more gasping when he took in its beauty it just kept surprising him, over and over again. 

Coming up over the hill Axel had his hands in his in the pockets his brown leather jacket hugging his shoulders and the warm wind running through his hair. He had it tied back in a ponytail so it wouldn’t fall in front of his face. Up ahead he noticed colours and not that of the landscape they were wrapped around a boy lost in the sight of the hills before him. Axel smiled at the blond and all his colours from his blue converse, shredded paint splattered jeans, jean jacket and a bright green scarf wrapped tightly around the younger's neck. The boy hadn’t seemed to notice him yet so he took his time to look at the blond. He looked so full of bliss, like he belonged there with all his colours. Taking cautions steps towards the blond, to not startle him but. 

Roxas turned at the sound of footsteps and he stopped breathing when he looked and saw before him the brightest shade of red he’d ever seen in his life, brighter than the colour of roses. Next we’re his eyes the colour of the rolling hills surrounding and the lush green grass below them. Roxas sucked in a breath. This man was smirking at him making eye contact, he could feel words bubbling in his throat. 

 

“I’m lost.” he said smiling letting his hair be pushed in front of his eyes by the wind. 

 

To Axel he didn't look lost, the blond looked happy to be where he was.

 

“Where’re you trying to go?” Axel’s accent was thick like honey and smooth like it too. Roxas bite his lip, this _ guy ugh _ how did Roxas become so blessed? Looking down at his map again he tried not to butcher the name. 

 

“Ini-sit-two-gie? That’s where my uh hotel is…” Roxas blushed a little just because he knew he messed up the name.

 

“Ini-sit-two-gie? I think you mean Inistioge…” Axel grinned and watched as the kid laughed nervously and smiled. 

 

“You're kidding, I was that off, huh?” 

 

“You’d think i’d lie to you?” He could get used to the voice…

 

“Inistioge..” Roxas chuckled into his hand at how better that sounded more alive, free.

 

“Inistioge.” Axel said again drawing out the word and smiled at the blond actions  _ cute _ …

 

“Thanks,” Roxas turned in the opposite direction the redhead had came from, taking a couple steps. A goofy smile on his face. 

 

“No problem but you’re going the wrong way ya know.” Axel smirked watching the blond tense then spin on his heel to walk the other way smiling embarrassedly at him then point and trudge forward. 

 

“I think you quite enjoy this getting lost thing, don’t cha?” 

 

Roxas stopped again on the opposite side of the road and made eye contact and smiled. 

 

“You know I don't mind so much, not here.” Roxas breathed deep, closing his eyes and enjoying the air. He didn’t mind anything in Ireland especially hot redheads with accents. 

 

“So how did you come to be here?” Axel questioned not wanting to part ways just yet. 

 

“Oh um college trip, on my way home actually. We started in Italy,”

 

“Jesus that’s a long walk and uh, that’s a bad joke.” Roxas snorted covering his fit of giggles with his hand and ended up snorting again. Axel was loving every minute of it, he thought that laugh was the cutest thing he’d ever heard. Even if a bit dorky it was still adorable, and purely this teen and his colours. 

“Sorry,” Roxas apologized still chuckling. 

“What’re you sorry for?” Axel teased

“My laugh it’s terrible.” 

“I wouldn’t call it terrible, I think it’s more.. adorable than anything, fits a boy like yourself.” He was blushing and he knew it, felt it creep his neck and settle in his cheeks. But he simply rolled his eyes and replied 

“Is that what you believe?”  

“Actually I believe your laugh is the cutest thing i’ve ever heard, besides your voice itself that is.” Now this guy was pulling at his heart strings. He couldn’t do it, stand here and get told his voice and laugh are cute by  _ sexy irish _ strangers he’d explode by the time he reached his hotel. So he spoke a quiet ‘thanks’ and began walking slowly. Only noticing after a few paces the red head walking beside him.

 

“Do you mind if we uh, walk together? Since we’re going in the same direction, i’ll stay on this side of the road. We don’t even have to talk, I mean unless you want to. J-just kinda nice walking along with someone without talkin’, well once you get your feet wet.” Axel looked at him shyly a smile tugging at his lips when he saw the blond nod and continue walking forward.

 

Axel had noticed the boy was shivering, with a shrug of his shoulders he pulled off his jacket and rested it on the blonds. Roxas said thanks and snuggled into the leather, it was warm and smelt of evergreen. 

But of course Axel’s own silence rule didn’t hold up for long, by now he probably talked the boy’s ear off, he himself smiling and nodding whenever needed. Even laughing at the elders lame jokes. 

This guy talked a lot with his hands waving them around frantically and he never seemed to run out of material. Roxas liked that fact he wasn’t dependent on him to make conversation, the redhead would sometimes trail off pausing in the middle of a quote from some old time musician. About how music consumes people then he would snap his jaw shut and scratch his head and trail off again to rant about the guy. He was trying to be impressive, proving to Roxas he wasn’t just some irish straggler. To the blond, it was just hit at what goofball this guy was, it seemed he wasn’t all sly smiles. 

 

“Did you know when John Lennon first went to school they asked him what he wanted to be when he was older, and he wrote ‘happy’ they failed him... told the man he didn’t understand the assignment, guess what he told them?”

“What?” He laughed a little and caught those green eyes with his own, they were sparkling.

 

“He told them they didn’t understand life! Can you believe it? and back then he would have got whooped for saying something like that. The guts of musicians ceases to amaze me, especially that of myself as well...”  he grinned across at Roxas’ causing the boy to cast his gaze downward. 

 

The blond didn’t understand why he was being so coy. He wasn’t nervous he felt comfortable if anything, content really. In his mind he wouldn’t mind the redhead talking for, well forever. In general he wasn’t much of a talker, he preferred overseeing seeing how others worked. For one, when his companion was nervous he touched his hair _ a lot _ . Whether it was running his fingers through the strands or plucking at the ends, he just seemed to find comfort within the wild array of spikes. Roxas started to wonder if they were soft or if they felt crusty from all the gel and hairspray the other man obviously used. All Roxas had to do for his hair was sleep and it just did it’s thing. 

 

Peaking out from the corner of his eye, the Irish stranger seemed calm, his legs lifting at a slow rate and his chest rose and fell with his breaths, creating a sluggish rhythm. Seeing him in such peace, made Roxas relax even more. Time kind of seemed to slow down for the both of them, it was nice, not to worry about tomorrow for once. 

 

“So kind stranger, do you have a name?” Roxas asked his eyes gazing downward.

 

Axel halted pausing to turn and smile at the blond, laying his accent on thick like molasses. “Why the name’s Axel, got it memorized?” he tapped his temple and outstretched his other hand in greeting. He was also smiling crookedly hoping the blond wouldn’t laugh his gesture and catch phrase. Isa had been picking on him about since they we’re five years old, The redhead personally thought it was cool but his peers usually thought otherwise…. _ assholes. _

 

Roxas looked up catching his breath and grasping the hand in front of him mindlessly. In the meantime he was trying not to stare at that beautiful crooked smile, Axel also had one dimple indented into his left cheek. Through his haze Roxas managed to reply and shake the hand softly feeling his heart slam against his chest when he felt Axel’s thumb run over the skin of his hand delicately.

 

“Roxas,” his voice rising just a bit not high enough to sound like a little girl but more like he was thirteen again. “R-roxas Strife, it’s a pleasure.” he tried smiling crookedly like that, but in his mind it didn’t look right, not as riveting as Axel’s anyway.   

 

“Well I can tell you Rox, really, the  _ pleasure  _ is all mine.” Axel drawled winking slyly, Roxas now realized how close Axel was. Seeing now that the other side of the road rule was being throw away. Axel’s scent was a heavy musk of pine. Roxas was having trouble trying not to just bury himself in the man’s chest and  _ breath in deep.  _

 

Licking his lips, and nipping at the lower one a little before speaking his voice straining. He blamed the heavy air around them weighing them down with tension. Roxas could feel it bursting from his fingertips. Even as Axel was inching closer and closer to his face by the second.  Roxas’ eyelids were falling slightly and his lips were puckering, and now Axel’s hand had come up to cup his cheek. Now they were kissing,  _ finally. _

 

Axel’s lips were soft and warm and  _ so good. _ He ran his hands up Axel’s sides and sighed through his nose before they wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer making the kiss hotter. Axel was pressing firmer with his bottom lip opening his mouth to let his tongue sweep across Roxas’ bottom lip and Axel’s thumb was running across his cheek gently. _ This good, do that again. _ Taking the hint Roxas opened his mouth and he was dying because obviously someone was shipping him off to heaven because he was so deep in bliss he could have swore Axel had brought him to  _ nirvana _ . Axel’s hands were now on his neck running over his shoulders, down his sides, over his waist and holding them closer. The kiss was so gentle, soft like how a first kiss should be. Lips moving slowly, taking time to learn what they liked rather than get rough and hope the best.

 

Roxas was beginning to feel light-headed to point he might faint but he blamed it on sensation. In the end Axel pulled away but went back to brush his lips against Roxas’ and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Looking down to catch blue eyes with his, arms still wrapped around his waist. 

 

“Woah,” Axel said in an airy tone. “That was ahh,” he seemed lost in space day dreaming somewhere in Roxas’ eyes.

 

“Perfect, absolutely perfect..”  Roxas looked up at him with glazed eyes and brought his hand down to touch his lips, still tingling from kiss.

 

“Yeah, yeah perfect sounds uh good...”  He licked his lips he trailed off scratching the back of his head again. So Roxas pulled back, slowly backing away, slipping away from Axel smiling to himself. He was a least a meter away before the redhead noticed. “H-hey where ya going?” He stepped forward slightly trying to follow his companion, but Roxas held his hand out stopping him. “No stay, just stay,” 

“Ah wha b-but you have my jacket,”

“I know, I-i’m keeping it unless we meet again.” Axel eyed him strangely but smiled widely and stayed still watching the blond still slowly step away. 

“Ya know I bet we do,” he replied confidence laced in his voice, Roxas licked his lips. 

“Well that’s a bet you’re gonna have to win, b-because if we do meet again. That’ll be the end of it of it you know.” Even Roxas was smiling now a small one though, definitely not as wide as Axel’s was that’s for sure. 

“What do you mean? The end of what?” The smile was a smirk now, he was on edge waiting to know what this crazy blond was getting at. _ Not that I don’t mind crazy blonds, don’t need all your buttons to be interesting.  _

 

“To life as we know it,”

Axel ran a hand through his hair, before making eye contact with Roxas again. 

 

“Ya know I’m singing at this pub-”

 

“No no no,” Roxas waved his hands for him to stop, “Don’t tell me! if I happen to walk into the right bar, at the right time, in the right town. Then we’ll know it's meant to be and if I don’t then that’ll be the most perfect kiss ever created by two strangers. We’ll just keep it perfect for the rest of our lives. 

“W-wait!” Axel reached out but was stopped by the hands again and a no before the blond turned and ran. Leaving Axel to question what exactly what happened and in fact it didn’t need an answer because Axel honestly believed he’d just met “the one”. As cliche as admitting that was, Axel turned on his heel and began walking home, a smile never leaving his face. He was determined to practice tonight until his fingers bled, all in the hope of kissing like that again specifically with his blued eyed galway guy...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay groovy guys!


End file.
